GLL
The Writers: 1.BryMac 2.Vividclyde Gleeky Little Liars Season 1 Plot ---- Characters The Liars *'Quinn Fabray' (Episode 1) - She's the Queen of the group. She controls every decision they are going to make, she is considered to be the hottest and prettiest among the gang, she *'Marley Rose' (Episode 1) - She's the Leader 2.0, the most trusted friend of Quinn Fabray. No one could make her sad because Quinn will fight for her. She's the most genius, and she's also the one who keeps money and things for some important use. *'Santana Lopez' (Episode 1) - She's the only Lesbian in the group who had a relationship with Tina. She's mean and she loves to make fun of other people. She is the bravest girl, and she always go for an adventure or a mystery solving things. *'Tina Cohen Chang' (Episode 1) - She's the asian girl who feels uncomfortable whenever Quinn is away. She's in a relationship with Santana. The group doesn't want to let her go because of her "Psychic Power". She can see what the future holds but she doesn't know how to use her power right. *'Sugar Motta' (Episode 1) - She's Quinn Fabray's cousin and friend. She's the sweetest girl in the group. She loves to give jokes even in serious times that's why she is always left behind. However, whenever someone tries to hurt her, Quinn, Marley, Santana, and Tina are there to fight for her. Minor Characters *'Blugo34 as Paul' (Episode 1) - He is Quinn Fabray's fiance. He will be helping the Girls to find his future wife. *'Gleekarvin as Arvin' (Episode 2) - He is the leader of the "African Horse Stable" band. He will have a huge story throughout the season. *'DefyMe as Grant' (Episode 5)- He will be Sugar's boyfriend who can always be seen in most of the episodes. *'Ryder Lynn' - He is Sugar's ex-boyfriend who will show in the middle part of the season. *'GinaSays16 as Gina' (Episode 2) - She will be the one who keeps on trying just to be in Quinn's group. She had been rejected alot by the queen bee that's why she decided to have a huge plan. *'QuinnMarleyfan96 as Joe' (Episode 4)- He will be helping Marley to get over her fears. *'Jake Puckerman' (Episode 1) - He is the mad doctor who will try to kill one of the liars. *'Its Levii as Levi' (Episode 6) - He will be Jake's Assistant for his works. *'Kitty Wilde' (Episode 3)- She's the biggest bitch known in their area. She hates the Liars alot, but she had an affair with Santana. She also decided to create her own group which will be the biggest pain for the liars. *'It'sBritneyBitchxoxo as Megan' (Episode 7) - She will be one of Kitty's recruited friend for her new group. *'Teenagediva101 as Ellie' (Episode 7) - She will be one of Kitty's recruited friend for her new group. *'LM Perfection as Madeline' (Episode 2) - She will help Rachel with her work. She will also be the quiet girl who knows way to much about Rachel. Rachel sometimes uses this to her advantage unknowingly to Madeline. *'GleekFabrevans as Katrina' (Episode 3) - She is Rachel's bestfriend. She goes together whenever and wherever Rachel goes. However, in the end, she decided to do the right thing. *'Rachel Berry' - Togeher with Aden, she followed her boss' command for her to divide the Liars and make them hate each other. *'TBA as Mysterious "A" ' (Episode 1) - He/She will be the one who successfully killed one of the liars. He/She will be mentioned in most of the episodes. *'Other Characters' - TBA Plot In a mysterious town of Kleegywood, a group of Five Girls live together in a single apartment. The girls are Quinn, Marley, Santana, Tina, and Sugar.One day, while living their life in peace, Quinn's fiance came to their Apartment to have fun but the mystery starts when he followed a voice and the girls followed him. One by one, the girls will have a problem and issues. They could never turn back to the things. All they can do is to find a way to make things right. A Few days after, Quinn was mysteriously kidnapped by someone. The girls couldnt resist but to find their Queen bee. In their mystery solving, a lot of good and bad people had been encountered by them. Episodes #Breakdown #Scared to Death #Losing My Mind #Close My Eyes #Pacing all Night #Light at the End (1) #End of the Tunnel (2) #Truth #Gotta Get Out #Light the Fuse #Start Living #Close the Door #TBA Category:Gleeky Little Liars Episode Category:GLL Main Page Category:Fan Fictions Category:Tina Category:Marley Category:Santana Category:Sugar Category:Quinn Category:Paul Category:Ryder Category:Arvin Category:Madeline Category:Ellie Category:Megan Category:Kitty Category:Jake Category:Rachel Category:A Category:Katrina